Kinshou Tsuki
by SaLee
Summary: She has the skill and reactions like the bat the beauty and strength not to mention flight and water bending-don't know where that came from of her mother.Batman and Wonder Woman's daughter has been invited to join JL.How will Tsuki's 1st mission go?
1. Birth is very disturbing

Wonder Woman: Do we really have to show this part?

Kinshou Tsuki: Yeah, I really don't need to see my own birth.

Batman: ...

Me: Idiots! I'm not gonna describe the birth, just tell what happened, like what you said.

Wonder Woman: THE PAIN!!!!!!!! You know you have a big head....

Kinshou Tsuki: Thanks a lot mom.....

Batman: Can we get on with this?! Where's the Disclaimer?!

*Disclaimer walks in with a cup of coffee.

Disclaimer: Huh......uh.......

_BATGLARE!!!!!!!!_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE , all i own is Tsuki, Pyro, Natsu, and Mizuki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Somewhere in a Gotham Hospital

" DAMMIT! HE BETTER NOT BE ON PATROL OR I'LL KILL THAT MAN!!!!!!" Diana screamed at Clark and Shayera. "If he is I'll help you kill him." Shayera snapped. Bruce Wayne busted through the door. "Finally!" Clark shouted running out the door to find Lois and the others in the waiting room, followed by Shayera. "How's it goin' in there?" Zatanna asked while sitting on Flash's lap. Diana's scream filled the waiting room. "I'm guessing badly." Helena (huntress) put in.

*Inside room*

"BRUCE WAYNE?!?!" The nurse shouted, then she fainted. " Well that was helpful." Dr. McClain sighed. Bruce sat down next to Diana. "Uh...you ok....ay?" he hesitated afraid to get punched. (A/n: I would too!)

"DO I LOOK OKAY?! YOU SEE WHAT YOUR HORNY BUTT HAS DONE TO ME!?!?" she screamed back. Bruce sweatdrops, " You said you wanted to have a kid....." "We need you to push miss Wayne." Dr. McClain interrupted.

"OH WHATEVER!!!!!" Diana screamed at him and began pushing. Down in the waiting room, Dinah, Ollie, Vic, Helena, Zatanna, Wally, John, Shayera, J'onn, Lois, and Clark could all here Diana's screams. Clark sat on the floor, cursing his superhearing and X-ray vision. Everybody stood up when the heard a baby crying. Everyone ran to the room, and while running they heard Bruce shout, "OW!" Diana laid on the bed worn out crying, holding on to her new baby girl, who was laying in her mom's arms with an adorable pout.

Shayera turned to Bruce who was holding his hand, " What happened to you?" "She...broke my hand." he looked up at the bed in shock and happiness. "DI BROKE YOUR HAND!?!?" Shayera shouted while laughing. " No....Tsuki Martha Wayne broke my hand." he said smirking at his newly born baby girl.

"She looks just like you Diana." Ollie smiled. It was true. The baby had jet black curls wrapping around her face. Her sky blue eyes staring at her dad sitting on the chair smirking. Suddenly, the baby gave Bruce his signature smirk right back causing the room to erupt in laughter. The baby began to laugh and giggle at all of the members. Everyone continued to laugh as the baby giggled her cute little laugh. That is, until the cup of water Lois had in her hands' water shot up into the air as the baby's hand moved.

"Whoa." Wally shouted, " Little Wayne has powers!" "You have know idea how funny that sounds." Zatanna laughed. Queen Hippolyta walked in with 3 year old Donna and Kara Kent (Wonder Girl and Supergirl). "She's beautiful." she smiled. She handed Donna over to Lois and Kara to her cousin Clark. She stood next to Bruce who was now holding Tsuki. "May I?" she asked. "By all means." Bruce smiled. Hippolyta took the child and smiled. "Absolutely beautiful."

Me: So! What'cha think!

Batman: SHE BROKE MY HAND!!!!!!!

Me: So?

Batman: grrrr...

Wonder Woman cries

kinshou tsuki: the next chapter happens 17 years later when I'm 17! Enjoy! Hey the Disclaimer invited us for coffee! Let's go!

Everyone: Yay! (oh, except Batman who just shrugged)

Me: Plz review! i'll post more around tommorrow


	2. Pyro?

**Me: Oh yay! Enter Tsuki's hottie!**

**Pyro: Thank...you...?**

**Kinshou Tsuki: Ha ha....SHUT UP!**

**Batman: Her what!?!?**

**Lois: Oh geez**

**Wonder Woman: Lois?**

**Lois: Hm? Oh. Hey.**

**Me:.........**

**Pyro: Where's the Disclaimer Angel?**

**Kinshou Tsuki: Not infront of Daddy!**

**Batman gives Pyro the batglare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JLU/JL and I only own Tsuki, Pyro, Natsu, and Mizuki**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*Cafeteria on Watchtower (Tsuki's POV)

"So, meet anyone new?" Shayera smirked lifting an eye-brow. " Auntie Shay, you know that I know everyone in the League." I laughed. " She means like in a lovey-crushy kind of way." Zatanna giggled. " Oh no! No! I haven't." I blushed. "Well, if you look to your left you'll notice that Pyro Man, he's sitting between Dick (nightwing/1st robin) and Speedy, is giving you the eye." Donna (my aunt/Wonder Girl) added.

They were right. A boy around 17 with jet black hair and dressed in red chinese garments, fingerless red gloves, and two rings on each hand was staring at me. Dick and Speedy looked at us. "Go talk to her! I'll watch out for the Old Man. (he means batman) Dick chuckled. Speedy nodded but went back to staring at Raven, who sat reading a book next to Courtney(Stargirl) and Kara(supergirl). He walked over nervously. His nervousness disappeared when I smiled at him.

"So, you're the Justice League's little angel. I'm Pyro, how 'bout we talk a bit, Angel." He flashed me a toothy grin. Wow. I could here my aunts giggling. His grin got even widder as he bent over to my eye-level. "oh..okay." I stuttered. "So, been on any missions yet?" he asked. "No. My dad is trying to keep me on monitor duty. Ooh! Is it as thrilling as they say it is! Did you every get hurt!? Oh man! Have you ever flown the javelin?!" I asked him way to many questions. They all busted out laughing at my excite meant. " How about the next time I get a mission, I'll request for you to be on the team?" he grinned again. Oh gosh, that cute grin of his. "That's a good idea, Pyro." Shayera agreed.

"I can't wait! I hope they let me go!" I said excitedly. "So, any chance I can see you around when I'm not in a battle to the death?" he chuckled, causing my aunts to giggle again. "If your a good little fire boy, maybe." I smirked. He tilted my head and kissed my cheek. My face turned 3 shades of red, causing my aunts to laugh again. "Tonight, the Mayor's celebration, Ms. Wayne. I'll find you." He knew who I was! But how! Only a few people Dick.... He probably used my name! I'll kill him!

Pyro walked out of the commersary, leaving me shocked and my aunts cracking up. "Nice!" Shayera laughed. "That was too cute!" Zatanna giggled. "Oh, but see that girl with the red and black short hair? That's his ex, Natsu. She looks pissed! OMG! I love romance and drama! Zanny! You and Wally should totally recored this!" Donna joked.

"Ugh! My aunts!" I laughed at there excitement. I glared at Dick who smiled, though I flipped him off. **(A/n: Bwa ha ha ha ha!) **I looked at Speedy but he was to busy making out with Raven to laugh at Robin. Stargirl and Supergirl grinned widely at me. OH GAWD! I glanced over at Natsu and the blue haired guy she was with. _She _flipped _me_ off!!!!!! What the heck!?!?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wonder Woman: SHE FLIPPED YOU OFF!?!?**

**Batman: I'm gonna go beat up Superman**

**Wonder Woman: I can't believe her Tsuki.......Tsuki?**

**Batman: PYRO! TSUKI! QUIT MAKING OUT IN THE BATCAVE!!!!!!!!**

**Tsuki: Crap!**

**Pyro: BUSTED! JACK THE BATMOBILE!!!!**

***SCREEEEECH!!!!!!!**

**Me: Intresting.......PLZ REVIEW! and for the reviewers who have reviewed hows it repeating? I'm confuzzled.......**


End file.
